Disposal of human urine and feces has been difficult in remote areas. This problem has been particularly acute where rest facilities are required only temporarily. For example, temporary rest facilities cannot be readily connected to sewage treatment facilities at construction sites.
One attempt to provide temporary rest facilities are prefabricated transportable rest stations. Transportable rest stations generally include an enclosure in which a toilet is disposed over a single vessel. Urine and feces are collected from the toilet in the vessel. However, combined urine and feces do not decompose rapidly and consequently require that such rest stations be emptied frequently. Further, contents removed from temporary rest stations must be transported to a sewage treatment facility for treatment or disposal in a septic system. The odor of urine and feces collected in temporary rest stations typically generate a strong disagreeable odor. In addition, transportable rest stations are often bulky and consequently are difficult to transport.
A need exists, therefore, for a new system for treating urine and feces which overcome or eliminate the aforementioned problems.